Unexpected were always meant to be
by Amber-the-three-tail-fox
Summary: An Old story. Check out 'Unexpect Fate is So Weird' it's a lot better than this!
1. That

**A/N:** …First off *sigh* I really hate the show but for some stupid reason I enjoy the characters… as in like the character without the stupidity…still don't get it? I like them as ragdolls for a can make them badass! Also didn't know what name the title.…. Never mind that anyway, I'm creating this story because of one thing… well there's this character called Francine right? The background character?

Well it said on the wiki that she has possible crush on Fanboy and also I'm tired of Oc's females usually pairing up with Kyle :P any who I decided what would happen if Fanboy and Francine got paired up together in a project of some sort? And thank the Lord of the heavens the it didn't change the world or shit like that also I don't know much about Francine however, I will add my perspective about her of her secret life the nobodies knows and…. She _will _get Fanboy attention somehow within that secret part of her… uh I'm just gonna have to figure out how… ^-^; also this is what I think of what's happening in Francine's life right now but hey I could be wrong cause maybe in a episode she could be more known though now she's not really recognized.

She also do have a crush on Fanboy it's just she doesn't realize it and for Fanboy? I don't know how to really put his feelings together right now maybe he'll have mixed emotions about her or rather too naïve to understand. Well that's all I have for now! So let's start reading shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Fanboy and Chum Chum it belongs to its respected owner

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: That's new?<span>**

Inhaling softly, Francine rested her head on her soft delicate pillow. Ahh… finally getting some sleep after all that pain of homework she had to endure just so she could get a good grade from Mr. Mufflin, now she sleep in pea-. **_Kiss Kiss fall in love! Maybe you're my love! _**Francine's sleepy thoughts were horribly interrupted by her phone alarm… oh wait, what time was it again?

Groaning, she forced herself up looking at the still ringing phone. Crap, its 6:46 Am. sliding off the bed Francine reached her phone pressing off the ringer button. Darn! She barley had any sleep at all! Now great…

Stretching out the cramped nerves, Francine went into her light purple closet opening them she received the always-same dark pink striped shirts and the frilly pink skirt, also, not to mention her brown boots. Great, she really needs to buy some new clothes… if ever. Grabbing her clothes Francine headed for her bathroom to take a quick shower.

Uh, why did Mr. Mufflin give her all that stressful homework? While she could have enjoyed some pocky sticks and read her manga books? The creep. Taking off her white pajamas as Francine stepped into the shower she turned on the steaming shower a little bit on high.

Ah… the hot steam melting away her grouchiness, for now, but still she'll have to suffer through school with her annoying classmates and those two idiotic, disgusting _morons_! Why did her parents put her in that horrid school! Eating nasty 'glop' from a person who can't even make a salad! That's just pathetic!

Finishing up her shower and putting on her clothes Francine headed downstairs for some breakfast and to find her parents, _or _so she thought. A yellow note was on the refrigerator as she began to read this note must be from her parents.

_Dear Francine,_

_Your father and I left early for a business meeting in Melaow City and we knew that you would be a big girl so you can take care of yourself while we're gone, we'll be back within a month or so. If you need any money there's 600 dollars in your dresser if you need anything just call us. _

_Bye bye darling and take care of yourself. _

_From, Mother_

… Francine sighed, her parents barley comes home because they're always on business meetings and if they did come home they never paid attention to her cause they're always _busy_ with talking on the cell phones and going out with people to discuss business! Now she's starting to hate that word 'business'!

Gripping the note as in crushing it Francine been washed over with a swept of loneliness, slowly felt water rising against her eyelids. Wait, don't tell me your gonna cry? … Crybaby. Stiffening her shoulders she'd quickly wiped away her soon tears, Francine can't be a crybaby crying because she's little lonesome… or maybe a lot.

Not to mention she don't have really anyone to hang out with anyway… Francine never had a friend because well, she's annoyed with them that all and nobody like what she likes! They don't even know the word anime! Can you believe that? Not even manga! And Man-Artica? He's lame cause we all know that Superman could whoop his ass anytime… well for her that's for sure.

Francine crumbled up the note; tossing into the trash while she fixed herself a penutbutter and jelly sandwich, heading out to door, as she have to keep from the insanity of her classmates.

Walking to school Francine mind was kept on other things _'I wonder if there's anything for me to do later after school…_' she thought as she finally reached her destination, the school. **_RIINNG! _**Ah just in time for school to start.

Opening the door Francine walked in the halls looking for her classroom.

''Good morning Francine.''

Huh? She turned around only to find Mr. Poopaltine greeting her with a wave, ''good morning sir.'' as she turned away from him. Anyway, though she really needs to plan ou- knocking into someone rather _hard _as she fell on the solid marble floor, landing on her butt… crap did _that_ hurt. Shutting her eyes tight to ignore the pain, Francine heard another thump across the floor.

''Fanboy! Are you ok?''

''No worries Chum Chum, for Fanboy is always ok!''

Fanboy and Chum Chum? Snapping open her eyes Francine saw those _two_ as Fanboy picked himself up, dusting any spectacles away with his hands while Chum Chum was at his side just as worried.

How rude, they make sure _they're_ ok while the girls are hurt? Those idiots. Too lost in irritating thoughts; a purple-gloved hand stand before her, right in her face, she stared at it for minutes then instantly slapped it away. How _dare_ he think that Francine would just take his hand! She's sees them clearly disgusting! Probably never even washed it in days! Like she'll ever touch him.

Gradually, Francine pulled herself up from the floor as they were still standing there staring at her awkwardly. ''_Yes?_'' she said coldly narrowing her eyes at them. Fanboy coughed a bit before answering.

''I was just about to say sorry.''

''Well! Then say it!'' Fanboy squeaked, hiding behind Chum Chum before stuttering out a word.

''S-s-sorry!'' Wait… what time is it again? Turning her head to the clock it was 7:56 Am. '_Damn!_'Cursing under her breath, Francine quickly moved past the idiots heading towards Mr. Mufflin's room. Last entered the door was Fanboy and Chum Chum sneaking to their desks while Mr. Mufflin was at the chalk board teaching math. Sitting at her desk towards Michael Johnson and Chris Chuggy, Francine blow a breath of relief that was really close.

-Later at the end of class…-

''Students…'' said in such a monotone way, Mr. Mufflin trailed off staring uninterested at the classroom. Oh, how he can't wait to be retired in 12 years just 12 more YEARS!

''For your homework today is mainly a project…''

''Aww…!''

''Man that just ain't cool!''

''Why it has to be _that_?''

''Wah! Wah!''

Oh the agony…! ''Silence students… silence…!'' after it have gotten calm, Mr. Mufflin proceeded taking a breath of air. Just 12 more years, then he'll be away from this horrible school and especially _this_ class.

''Anyway… this project is about science…'' more whines and complains, agitating the teacher. _Grr_…! Why did he choose to be a teacher in the first place? JUST WHY! 12 more years! After enduring this crap! He'll be free!

''SILENCE!'' instantly quieting the annoying class, Mr. Mufflin given them a stern look while his lazy eye drift off to its right side, ''now, as I was saying… this science project will be done in groups within two people…'' Fanboy and Chum Chum looked at eachother with smiles. Oh how they'll do anything together as always! They sleep together, eat, and take showers! (**A/N:** in their CLOTHES!) So no need to worry they'll always be together in this! And, if needed, they'll use Dollar-nator for the project.

''Now this science project is about creating something interesting, not lame, and… interesting'' _Remember Hank just 12 mor-_ ''Mr. Mufflin! Mr. Mufflin!'' Groaning, Mr. Mufflin looked at the two costumed boys in the back waving they're hands for something, whatever.

''What purple kid and talking raccoon?'' Uh, he hates those meddling fools everyday, being around them makes him utterly sick. Why can't they just disappear?

''What is it gonna be for the prize?'' Fanboy said, squirming inside his desk; eager to show everyone his future creation of the Dollar-nator, while Chum Chum, his best buddy excited as ever. ''…'' Mr. Mufflin hadn't really thought much about that…

''If there's a first place favorite then the prize is a whole bag of candy.'' That's what gotten all of the students attention, even Kyle's. ''Now I will pair up who will be as a team,'' Taking a note from his pockets he began to read of who will be together as a group.

''Nancy Prancy and Michael.'' Looking at Michael Johnson, Nancy felt the warmth underneath her cheeks… is she blushing? She always did have such a crush on him since they first met, though… she kinda wonders what he thinks about her…

''Duke and Cheech.''

''Thanks dude!'' Duke giving Mr. Mufflin thumbs up receiving an irritating growl.

''Yo…'' Ohh! Yo can't _wait_ to be paired up with her pretty little Chummy Chum! For _he_ can be the project and show her whole classroom her new virtual yamigochi (A/N: is that how you spell it?) pet! Can't wait until Ch- ''and Chris Chuggy…'' … say _what?_ Oh no he did not say Chris… there must be mistake!

''Mr. Mufflin that must be wrong!'' Yo said, this… this is so wrong! She was meant to be with her Chummy Chum Chums!

''No, it's not. Anyway…'' _ha! Take that Yo! _Thought Fanboy, he know right well that he and Chum Chum belonged together in everything and there's nothing stopping it…

''Lupe and Cheer…''

''Raccoon kid and…'' This is the moment were they Fanboy and Chum Chum will be together! Fanboy scooted alittle closer to Chum Chum, taking the tip of his ear then whispered.

''This is the moment Chum Chum! Ready to be team buddies?''

''Sure am Fanboy!'' Francine looked at them and scoffed, she never liked those creeps in the first place and _definitely_ Fanboy, what a dummy. How could anyone endure that idiot? However… everytime she looks at him she feels kinda weird…and the only time Francine ever went that close to Fanboy is when they were supposed to have a ''awesome' nightmorning, that was a rip-off of her money! Francine was the first one to leave though… she secretly did enjoy his company for a minute; at least she wasn't alone…

''Kyle.'' … Everybody gasped loudly, the whole world! H-how could this happen? This was _not _supposed to happen! Chum Chum… and Kyle! Didn't Mr. Mufflin remember what happened when they had been separated! … O-oh no…this might change the universe again! O-or maybe worse! Looking into Chum Chum eyes Fanboy saw panic and fear as his own expression was the same. No! Maybe Mr. Mufflin read it wrong… yea that must be it.

''Mr. Mufflin!''

''What purple kid?''

''You must read the note wrong you really meant Chum Chum and Fanboy right?'' …Right?

''Nope.'' W-wha? This teacher must be going insane!

''Are you crazy! The world would probably be in jeopardy any second right now! Chum Chum and me were always meant to be! Oh no! Everyone take cover! The world is ending!'' …

…

…

…

…Nothing happened? Isn't Man-Artica gonna come out of a dimension and tell that Fanboy and Chum Chum must be together? This isn't going to really happen right? Mr. Mufflin was just joking…

''And Fanboy and Francine.''

''WHAT?'' surprisingly, both Fanboy and Francine said it in union. W-why on earth Fanboy! The person she hates the most! The one who is disgusting! The one! … Who makes her feel weird? Staring at Fanboy with wide- yet, fuming eyes, Francine got up from her seat.

''Mr. Mufflin!''

''No buts! This is what I'm having.''

''But why Fanboy!'' Anything but him! Can't she just have Duke instead?

''Uh… don't know. Now, you have three weeks to finish the project so… go over your team's house or something whatever… CLASS DISMISS!''

Everybody but Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Francine stayed in their seats just gawking at eachother that would seem like eternity. ''Fanboy w-what a-are we gonna do now?'' said Chum Chum. T-this is a nightmare! He should already be waking up now! B-but he's not!

Narrowing her eyes Francine had gotten a piece of paper to write her house address. Even though she hated Fanboy's guts that's not going to stop her from getting an A. Walking over to the still shocked Fanboy she shoved to paper into his hand, ''Be at my house at 5:30 Pm. Sharp.'' With that Francine stormed out of the class.

Did Francine just invite him to her house? B-but what about him and Chum Chum? They are not together! Slowly, as both walk outside the classroom the were accompanied with depressing thoughts. Now that they're paired with different people… they won't see eachother much on those days… cause there with other people! Oh this is bad.

But Fanboy is also feeling rather _nervous _meeting with Francine… why? He just doesn't know… but when she was that close to him it makes him feel…warm, like he ate some burritos, though, it kinda bugged him a bit…why is he blushing? '_Wait hold up Fanboy what are you thinking? This is Francine you're talking about here! I don't even know her much!'_

''Fanboy!''

''Huh?'' He must have been too distracted to notice Chum Chum in front of him. ''Where were you in your head Fanboy? I already called your name four times!''

''Uh… sorry buddy,` I'm just thinking about how awful we aren't together.''

''Oh… yea…''

''Want to get Frosty Freezy Freezes?''

''Sure do!''

''Let's go!'' Heading out school to get their famous slushy drink.

…Well that's new?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well yes I have finally came up with something as the secret for Francine… she likes anime and manga XD yea I know but hopefully I did put them in character though I could be a bit more descriptive also if you hadn't notice that Francine's alarm is Sakura Kiss? Or was it no kiss? Nevermind you must know what I'm talking about. Well until I post another chapter it's bye bye… Chow! XD


	2. Learning new things

**A/N:** So how you liked the first chapter? Yea I also notice that I made a few grammar mistakes but I'd fix that… also I know I'm still typing out the Dora exploring the world reality but… maybe I should do this? Eh, I don't know cause I usually don't finish things but yea o well… I also want some comments here so comment away on the first chapter! I think I did Francine well for a background character even though I don't know much about her or I think anyone else and may I also wonder is Fanboy taller than Francine? I would like to know but I don't so I'm going to make Fanboy an inch or two taller then her… Though here's the second chapie so yea also just in case I'm having Grammar issues so please notify me when I'm over doing it or something. PS, I added abit more pages then the usual probably because I dragging it…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Fanboy and Chum Chum it belongs to its respected owner

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Learning new things<strong>

Slamming the door shut with a loud _**bang! **_Francine laid still on the door for awhile that would seem like hours… but it was merely only 5 minutes. That man is purely insane! How could he do this to her? She didn't do _anything_ wrong and she deserve this? Why she would have punched her teacher for that, but of course she can't or she'll be suspended… stupid rules.

Mumbling uncomprehending words Francine walked towards the kitchen for something to munch on after feeling the pang in her stomach. Man, she hadn't eaten anything else other than that oh so nice _glop_ from today can't they eat at least a simple sandwich? Also Francine has to work on her project with _Fanboy_ for crying out loud! Disgusting creep.

Opening the cabinets to find strawberry pocky sticks which was her favorite she grabbed the small box and flopping onto the russet sofa snapping the stick into two. Tasting the top strawberry cream into her mouth Francine couldn't help but to let out a moan in delight such goodness shouldn't go to waste so she will just eat them all.

After that lovely snack Francine went upstairs into her room as she opened door she notice a flat object laying on the edge of her blue covered bed. Walking closer to the object to indicate what was it…it was a comic magazine but not any of her favorites no it was… a Man-Artica comic. Lame. She must have been very sleepy not to realize a Man-Boring comic on her bed, picking up the comic as if it was poisonous she laid it on the top of the light sapphire counter dresser.

What a lame superhero! Why does everyone like him anyway? I mean come on all that 'Man-Artica' does is fight Globerwarmer with stupid freezing ice-cubes…uh, just thinking about it is already giving Francine a headache.

Rubbing her temples gently she sat on her bed quietly; Francine hero was always Superman for he can do _anything _instead of just making ice Superman can shoot lasers from his fierce eyes, super strength, fly, x-ray vision so much more… and that's why her most favorite superheroine is Sailor Moon cause well… girls are just better then boys.

Then. She thought of something that she hadn't done in a long while… reaching for something under her bed Francine felt the smooth rough cape be grasp into her fingers as she pulled it out to have another look at it. It was a teal smooth cape as Francine took the edges and started to tie them around her neck as the end flowed behind her back. Now having a cape she went into her drawer to find a matching teal tiara placing it on the top of her head.

_For a magical princess always needs to be magical…_ ''In the name of the stars! I punish you!'' In such various poses Francine leaped onto her bed jumping and having fun, as her arms soared into the err… 'Magical air' and imagined herself with her 'prince'…

* * *

><p>After getting the favorite frosty freezy freeze Fanboy and Chum Chum favor so greatly they sat on the sidewalk slurping the delicious drink as their souls flew up to heaven… not literally.<p>

''So what are you gonna do for your project Fanboy… without me.''

''I don't know buddy I was thinking of the Dollar-nator but it wouldn't be great without you best buddy…'' Fanboy sniffed it hurted him the most when he wasn't with his dear best friend Chum Chum… oh! Thinking about it makes him wants to cry, but atleast the drinks are helping soothing out the pain.

''Well I have to be at Francine's house…''

''Without me!''

''I know buddy! I'll miss you too!'' Latching onto eachother they let out the agonizing tears falling down their cheeks as they wailed and cried because they're not paired up… wimps. Finally after all the pain they had released Fanboy was the first one to stand. ''Well this is it buddy…'' It's okay for they'll meet again…

''Y-yea, m-make sure you'll come back safe okay? And don't forget me...''

''I'll never forget you Chum Chum!'' Ever so slowly Fanboy walked away from his bestfriend with a warming wave as he went to search for Francine's house. Taking the piece of paper from his underwear. Hey, he has to put it somewhere right? He read the address: **Find my house that is a white mansion down Galaxy Convill street. If you need any help just find a tree where most birds poop. **

Where most birds poop? Turning his head to the far right Fanboy founded a sight of a tree cover in most whiteness Francine was right. Walking towards that section where the tree was indeed covered in bird droppings there was a large black gate that went across nearly 60 ft. but behind the gate was truly unbelievable…

The house must have been a large factory! The manor was 78 feet wide with many archers of land, this… this is just… wow! It's like a school! Fanboy jaw dropped by the sight of it and the piece of paper was left alone on the ground. Wait how is he going to get through the gate? This what left Fanboy puzzled … aha! Fanboy got an idea but unfortunately his thinking bulb blowed crud…ah whatever he'll have to ask Chum Chum to fix it for him later.

The black gates were long and tall however there rather wide gaps in-between so Fanboy could easily slip through them since he's slim, over crossing the gates he went to concrete though that same warm feeling was tugging inside him… what is this feeling? Must have been those nachos, yea that must have been it…

Gradually moving towards the large black door that now stands before him Fanboy gulped he hadn't been to anybody's house before…except for Kyle's and Yo's of course since he know them better than any other classmate as Fanboy knocked.

_**Knock Knock! **_ Instantly ruining Francine's fun she look at her black clock 5:30, wow time really does go fast… after untying the cape and putting away her tiara Francine went down the stairs to reach the door. And there was Fanboy alone without his friend by his side.

Oh god, he's nervous why now? And what is he tense about anyway? Finding anything to say Fanboy search within his brain but had found nothing. There was silence…

…

…

''Are you going to come in or what?'' Francine eyes narrowed, how she can't wait to put the idiot out her house once they're finished! Nodding his head rather quickly Fanboy had taken a step inside but that step is what cause him to gawk at his surroundings. The inside of the house was certainly gigantic four russet couches sitting in the living room while there was wide TV hanging on the dark brown wall and… is that a wii?

Shaking his head from such a daze Fanboy look back at Francine who gave him an annoyed look the sighed ''are we going to get started on our project? Or what?'' This was kinda weird for Fanboy to be in such a house like this, however he's rather glad that it's not pretty pink filled with toys like Yo's.

''Uhh… yea!'' a hand behind his head Fanboy laughed nervously while Francine just shaking her head.

''Let's just go to my room.'' Walking up the stairs with Fanboy following behind Francine leading him to her room as she opened it his jaw dropped once again… her room was _big_ color was light yellow while she had her own wide screen TV, a blue covered bed while a purple closet sat on the other side of her room. A solid window next beside her bed hangover with smooth purple curtain.

''So have you planned anything for the project?'' Wait, p-planed? He hadn't thought of any plans since he left the Frosty Mart…''No do you?''

…Great… Francine rolled her eyes he could have atleast made some stupid crazy idea for maybe she could tweak it but whatever. She sighed well maybe they can make something anime like…''Okay why don't you sit on floor while I grab some paper then we'll write some ideas.''

Flopping on the wooden floor in crossed legs Fanboy watch as Francine reached her door though however the corner of her eye was studying him if in case he does something reckless. Sitting there just confused Francine left the room with a grunt, okay now he's just bored scanning the room for anything interesting he found non…oh! How Chum Chum could enthuse him better than this girl- hey…is that Man-Artica? No it couldn't be…

Standing slowly Fanboy strolled over to an object that's all too familiar…''Man-Artica! What's this doing over here? A-and this is the newest version!'' instantly grabbing the comic magazine Fanboy stared in awe, this is the new series he always wanted! How in the world did Francine get the most _awesomeness_ comic book in the world! Looking into the pages it started off where Man-Artica was finishing off Globerwarmer-

''What are you doing!'' Uh oh he's caught, instantly dropping the comic book Fanboy leisurely faced Francine as was holding blank papers but her face _did_ hold some anger.

''U-u-uh, I um…nothing!'' His expression showed guilt so…that definitely proved him wrong. Once again narrowing her eyes Francine notices the Man-Artica comic book laying on the floor, has he been reading the comic sense she was gone? Eh, whatever she doesn't care. Oh god, what now! She'll probably hate him for touching the most precious book in history! Oh man she'll hate him b-but it's already interesting by the cover! He wants to reads more bu- ''_Fanboy_.''

''Huh?''

''What-''

''I'M SO SORRY FRANCINE!'' Huh? There was Fanboy begging on his knees as the tears rolled down his cheeks…is he actually crying? Over what? …Wait is he crying over that comic book? ''I'm sorry that I read your comic book! I-I just wanted to read-''

''I don't care.'' What an idiot….

''I'm so sorry!''

''No, I meant I really don't care about you reading the book. Also take it if you like I never wanted it anyway.'' Almost as like he never shed a tear Fanboy jump in joyous manners and already he was crushing Francine with a bone-crushing clasp. The heat surrounding instantly but their minds never comprehended it.

''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Th-'' enough with the thank you's! ''Yea I get! I never liked Man-Artica anyway.'' A razor-sharp gasp was his reply and she received horror-struck planted on the boy's face. WHAT! How can she _not_! Like Man-Artica? He's an awesome superhero! And how did she get the newest version? It's not even out in stores!

''How can you not love Man-Artica! He's like, the **awesomeness** superhero ever!''

''…No, he's not.'' Another hefty gasps as Fanboy covered his mouth with his hand.

''Yes he is!'' _Is he trying to defend his superhero? Obviously he's doing a very crappy job…_Then she did something unexpected. She had laughed, which very so confuses Fanboy then hastily stopped slimming her eyes she spoke.

''No, cause all he do is attack Globerwarmer with his 'freeze ray' and ice.''

''B-but he's-''

''**Not** _awesome_. Man-Artica is the lamest character that existed! All he does is shoot ice! Talking about how 'cool' the weather is! He mentally blinded you, and I think Sailor Moon could kick his butt.'' The boy brows furrowed while his eyes became angry tightening his lips into a straight line; how…how dare she! Insulting his hero just like that! Why if Man-Artica was here he'll give her a 'cooling' lesson!

Seeing his reaction Francine couldn't help but to smirk as the silent fuming Fanboy snorted. Ha take that! ''Oh yea? What's so awesome about your moon?'' oh? A comeback?

''Sailor Moon.''

''Yea whatever you call it!'' Being in thought Francine pressed her finger to her chin then she grinned. 'Well let's put it as Sailor Moon is a classic anime that is enjoyable, has _any_ kind of powers then ice, and…has a different and awesome artistic then _that_.'' Pointing at the comic book Fanboy was holding was Man-Artica, then she laid the paper onto the floor giving an irritated Fanboy a pencil sitting down on the opposite side.

''Now let's finds some idea's for the project shall we?'' Standing there staring at Francine like she's lost her mind…this is madness! No! This…is… Sparta! Ah, whatever. Shrugging Fanboy flopped down in crossed legs resuming back into reading his now comic book. _Gosh! Is there anything I can think of? I tried pokemons but that's obviously not gonna work…maybe…No! That's not going to work either! Uhh! _Rubbing her temples a groan escape from her lips, looking at Fanboy's direction she saw him being entranced into the comic what's so interesting about that?

''Hey Fanboy?''

''…''

''Fanboy?''

''…''

''FANBOY!''

''Huh? What happen? Who dies?''

''No one dies!''

''Oh ok.''

''Anyway have any idea's? ''

''Nope.'' Francine gritted her teeth, how she would like to ring her hands around his scrawny little neck…

Pondering over what Francine said Fanboy couldn't help but to feel somewhat curious about this 'anime' it seems kinda interesting, though however no matter what! Man-Artica is the best superhero ever! But the 'anime' is already bugging him and…what is Sailor Moon? And finally he couldn't hold back the curiosity any longer.

''Francine?'' And received nasty '_what?_' She applied with.

''What's anime?''

Wait.

What did he say?

''Wait, why do you want to know anime?''

''I just do?''

Francine sighed well it must be okay telling him it's not like the end of the world…right? Taking a deep breath Francine into the world of explanations of anime. ''Anime was created in Japan mostly the first person that started anime and manga-''

''Manga?''

''Yes manga too was created by Osamu Tezuka the god of ALL manga…''

''Was he really a mythical god?''

''…No he wasn't…''

''Oh…''

''Now stop interrupting. Anyway he was the first Japanese man to create manga then he gave tips to people how to draw manga themselves and he created anime, short for animation. Osamu made a particular show called Astro Boy made in 1960's which is definitely my one of my favorite classical series also Astro Boy had new versions of shows in the 80's and in 2003 which is not important right now…because there was so many fans of manga they decided to create their own manga and years later there's plenty of things about anime it's just nobody here knows anything about manga.''

Sinking all the information inside his skull Fanboy light as new questions formed. ''How'd you learn about manga?'' …Memories of the flashed through her head once more, she thought that she wouldn't be reminded anymore of those **horrible** things _he_ did to her though she must give credit he was who got her to like anime in the first place as well the first to break her heart and now has fear of being all alone…

Francine eyes instantly moved off Fanboy staring at the paper for he won't notice her nearly shimmering in tears while she had trouble muffling the sniffs hoping that Fanboy couldn't heed it. However Fanboy is to naïve to understand so he just merely thought she has the sniffles ''you need a tissue? Don't want your nose to be runny.''

''Um…'' Francine looks back at Fanboy as he holds a tissue in his hand offer it to her, where did he get that tissue from anyway? Well she definitely doesn't want to find out…''Thanks I guess…'' using the tissue Francine saw a bucktooth smile on his facial features. What an odd weirdo…

''So want does manga look like?'' He asked forgetting the comic book he was spellbound to. Francine hesitated for a moment, she is unsure whether or not to show him but then again it's not going to kill her just to give Fanboy alittle peek…she sighed as she move off the floor towards her dresser; opening the drawer there was organize stacks of manga comic books Francine picked a random which **is **her favorite: Ouran High School Host Club. (A/N: Mines too! :D lol.)

Turning back to see Fanboy staring at her makes her feel well. Weird…all sudden feeling abit nervous she couldn't help but to feel the flush under her cheeks as she tossed to manga book to him and instantly his expression went puzzled staring at the cover which showed a (fe)male suited in a brown tuxedo while holding delicate crimson roses wrapped in soft cloth over on the top right was boy, obviously in his teens with golden locks flashing through his dark lilac eyes.

''Uh… so this what anime looks like?''

''Well, yea for shojo manga''

''Shojo manga?'' Opening the book he mistakenly he read from the right side cause isn't that how it works? ''No you don't read it that way'' ''then how?'' Groaning Francine went besides Fanboy turning the page on…the left side? Fanboy didn't understand anymore how do a person read on the _left_ side? Do these comics do that? And what's with the black and white?

''So…we read on the left side?''

''Yea you do.'' Oh! Okay then… starting on the first page Fanboy's face went bewildered, now _how_ can your read off something like this? ''Uh…Francine, where do I start?'' ''Start reading from the top to the bottom and then you'll get it.''

Scanning through the few paper Fanboy is slowly understanding manga comic while Francine went back to her post trying to find **at least** something to write for the science project. Crap, still got nothing… this is going to be hard.

Ten minutes had already passed and Francine still had nothing to think of…maybe they should just make a volcano or something. But for Fanboy? He seems to already like the book! It shocked him though, that it's already been a few minutes and he likes it! Fanboy always thought that Man-Artica is the best comic book ever! …But he's been proved wrong. ''Wow! Francine! This is kinda cool! I like uh what's her name again? Hairy?''

''Haruhi''

''Yea! I like the part when Tommy''

''Tamaki''

''Instantly hugged her when she did a pose! That was so funny!'' …Why is she with this idiot again? ''Do you have any idea's?'' ''Huh?'' ''IDEA'S!''

''…Oh! I remember! Well… maybe we can uh… do that dress up thing!'' Wait…dress up thing? You mean like cosplaying? Francine was now into thought, well it could work but it has to be science! …Vocaloids! ''Fanboy you just gave me an idea'' snapping his head up from the book Fanboy was puzzled ''I did?''

''Yea you did.'' Instantaneously Francine scribbled some notes next beside her ideas, they could make some real digital headphones though it's not going to be easy…then cosplay into some outfits! She'll be Rin and uh maybe Fanboy could be uh… looking at Fanboy who continued to read the manga she didn't know what Fanboy could cosplay in but at the school dance she did heard him sing and boy was _that_ awful…

''Maybe you'll be uh…Ash?''

''Ash? Who's Ash?''

''It's a guy called Ash. He's from Pokemon''

''Uh…what's Pokemon?''

''Never mind…'' Francine finally decided…to use some Vocaloids, they'll dress up in some anime clothes have some scientific headphones and maybe sing something. ''Well I'm finished with notes on the project and maybe tomorrow we'll start on it.'' Fanboy didn't move a flinch is he even listening to her? ''Yea, uh… okay.''

''_Whatever_.''

''Hey Francine? Can I borrow this book?''

…

What did he just say? To borrow her book? And when he returns it becomes infested with snots and disgusted germs Hell no! ''No!''

''But-''

''Why would I let _you_ of all people! Borrow my book?'' Okay maybe it was a bad idea from the start to bring up anime. Or even showing him the book!

''Please! I won't ever damage it! I swear! I take really good care of it! I promise! Please!'' Francine wanted to tear her hair out. He's using to puppy eyes on her! That's her weakness! She hates it when people do that, it makes her such a softie but… _he _used it some many times on her everytime that she couldn't resist, oh she wished she never met him…

''Please!'' He's defiantly bugging her too much…

''OKAY FINE!'' Francine breathes heavily as her eyes were hard but Fanboy never paid attention. ''Yay! I promise I won't ever hurt it!'' Looking up from the clock it was 8:34 pm. Wow. Time indeed goes fast… ''I think it's time for you to go home.''

''Okay! Well bye Francine! And tomorrow you can over my house! Ok?''

''Yea…sure.'' …

Fanboy waved goodbye with the manga book and the Man-Artica comic in his hand as Francine closed the door with a silent _**click**_ walking back up the stairs into her room Francine eyes grew too heavy while she laid on her bed gradually closed them as she feel into deep sleep and her two lessons of today was Fanboy sucks at making defenses and now he like manga she thinks…? Whatever…

* * *

><p>Walking back to the water tower Fanboy was indeed surprised. He never considered other kinds of comics except from the one from Oz's store, though he's already addicted to it! And already like the characters! Specially Homie…or was it Hunny? He's cute for a 7 year-old… or is it 14? And the bad part is…he hadn't thought much about Chum Chum! Fanboy gasped, oh gosh! He hadn't though anything about how he missed his bestfriend! He was enjoying too much of the book!<p>

Fanboy suddenly felt guilty, his little best buddy must have been worrying about him so much! But he couldn't have thought anything about him! What a friend he is…but Fanboy must admit that he didn't regret going to Francine's house cause he's already interested in manga but Man-Artica is still the best! (A/N: Or is he? …)

Opening the door he was greeted with a crushing hug from his bestfriend who was teary-eyed ''where have you been Fanboy! I was lonely without you!'' Crying in his arms Fanboy patted gently on Chum Chum's head. ''It's all right buddy! I missed you too!'' Sitting on the couch Fanboy hid the book behind his back. Why? Even he himself don't know…''so what project did you and Kyle think of?''

''Well… I thought of an automatic monster bun bun cooker, and Kyle thought of making magic of science.''

''That's cool!''

''Yea I know!''

''Well, uh let's go to bed already I'm tired...'' Chum Chum was the first one that went to bed leaving Fanboy last, though he didn't fall asleep instead he was reading the manga that he borrowed leaving the Man-Artica comic under his bed alone… Fanboy enjoy learning new things cause he likes experience and he's definitely is learning manga. And finally after a few hours Fanboy eyes drift to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've done 10 pages and I'm tired but uh anyway I hope you like that nice chapter as you see there will be an antagonist in the story it's just I haven't figured him out yet but the main thing is please comment and tell me how you like it! I would indeed enjoy it! And yes I giving Fanboy OHSHC manga book I know…it's just I couldn't think of anything of manga at the moment except the ones I watched and are my fav! As in Kuroshitsuji and Ouran High School Host Club!

But anyway I would like you to do something for me…I would like you to create some Oc's for me because I'm lazy and tired to do it what I need from you is…

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

I think that's all I need for the Oc and maybe you can add in some stuff to his/her profile cause I'll be need some Oc's these are some empty spots for the Oc's to fit in.

Bookstore employee:

Two friends from Japan (over internet) Internet site is Glamorous Girliez (though I made the site up… you can type it in and see what you find):

Café employee:

Francine's cousins (total is 3 Oc's):

Overall I think that's it though I'll handle the main antagonist though, but you can give me some idea's to help with him… anyway Chow!


	3. Author's Note

Guy s please read this for you won't misunderstand, I'm having a new account called Snowcakie for I can have an organized fanfics and DO not worry. I'll will be continuing the story it's only WHEN I'm going to post a chapter and for that I do not know but be patient my child for it'll one day be known. So Snowcake will be the one to carry on Unexpected was meant to be.

I'll be still posting my stuff just on my other account.

In other terms...

THIS ACCOUNT IS DEAD!


	4. Update Author's Note!

**A/N: **Note to you guys! I'm still alive okay? And I'm working on the new version of Unexpected were meant to be but _much_ better, I'll post it up soon- maybe this month or early in December so…

I'm planning on changing the title too but I'm not going to tell you though….

I going to redo some of the plot but it'll still be the same kay'? So don't worry, I added some new character to the story and I will still do the Oc's that are in the slots so please fill them in!

WE ONLY HAVE THREE LEFT!

Please fill them in okay?

I'm working on the Oc's alright? Ya'll happy now ain't cha? XD

When I reread my story, I couldn't help but cringe…IT WAS SHIT! DX, I missed so many comma's and periods, some didn't even make any since! So for your favor I'm going to make it better- not redo it, just make it readable okay?

Alright! Over and OUT!


	5. Another Update Author's Note!

**A/N: **Hey everybody! This Amber-the-three-tail-fox here! Back on my old account again, just for a current moment. Did anyone check out my new chapter on Unexpected Fate? Also, I finally have some slots into the story. Right now I'm using Slot 7: (Taken by Kumajirou13) Bookstore Employee: Terra Beatrice Cotta (AKA) Terra and Slot 8: (Taken by Who'sTooLazyToLogIn) Bookstore Employee Assistant: Mistia Dreamer.

If those are your slots please read chapter three.

I'm not going to get rid of this version of the story so you can read this old version of the story okay? I'll leave it up.

That's all I got to say.

Snowcakie


End file.
